Unexpected Events
by Lherien
Summary: Sakura gets sent to the past in order to prevent events that would happen in the future. But she also is looking for her purpose to be there. Does it have to do with a certain Uchiha? ItaSaku


**Hello! Here is a new story I came up with! I know it might sound confusing at first but you will get the flow of it. I was going to make the story based on a videogame, but I'm already writing a story with a videogame so yeah… I made it like this instead! Sakura going to the past! (I got this idea from a videogame but I doubt you will guess which one it is! Whoever that does the next chapter is dedicated to them! ^_^) I will updated the other stories soon! No worries! But I just need to get out these stories that pop up my mind… Really sad ok? Well for me it was while I was typing…T_T Please enjoy and review! ITASAKU! WOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR IT'S CHARACTERS **

**Unexpected Events**

The Beginning Of The End?

Crimson. Blood. Corpses. It was the only thing Sakura could make out as she laid on the floor with scratches, bruises, and blood everywhere on her body. She watched how the two most important people in her life fought. She didn't wanted to see this. She didn't want to believe it was happening. Sasuke had managed to destroy Konoha. Right now Sasuke and Naruto were in a intense brawl. And Sasuke had the upper hand.

Facing Sasuke's back she barely managed to hear the words he was saying. "Sakura." he said. "Your wish might come true after all. You will help me restore my clan. After that, I'll have to kill you though."

Sakura stood there petrified. Yes, she has always wanted to restore his clan with him. But not like this. Was that the only reason he hadn't killed her yet? She felt disgusted. She once again searched for her surroundings for any weapons. She was going to kill herself.

She couldn't even believe why she hasn't fainted from chakra exhaustion. She wasn't going to let that happen to her. She has always loved Sasuke dearly ,but he had gone to far.

"Sa…Sakura…" Sakura turned to her right where her best friend lay. She hadn't noticed she was alive as well.

"Ino?" she barely murmured.

Ino smiled. She was in a worst condition than Sakura. Holding real tight her stomach, with one hand she slowly reached towards Sakura. Sakura noticing this reached for her hand as well.

"Sakura… You have to get out of here… now…" Ino barely croaked out. "Save yourself and Naruto… just get out…"

Sakura hearing her say those words shook her head. "I don't have anymore chakra Ino. I might as well die here." "Don't say that Forehead Girl… go and reconstruct Konoha with Naruto… promise me you will carry all of our dreams with you… not just us but the whole village's…"

Sakura still couldn't believe what she was saying. "Come with us then Ino. Acomplish your dreams too with us." Ino smiled at her once again even though it hurt a lot to do so. "I already accomplished mine Sakura… It was to make sure that you bloomed… and you did… I'm proud of you…" as she finished her words tears started at her eyes.

"You can't do this Ino! Please come with us!" Sakura tried to argue but Ino barley shook her head. "Sakura I have a new dream. Get out of here alive. Reconstruct Konoha. Let Naruto be Hokage." Ino smiled right after saying that. "Be a best friend to someone. Be a wife. Be a mother. Be a grandma. Make everyone happy. Carry our dreams with you. Let the Will of Fire bloom to the other generations…"

Tears rained down Sakura's face as she heard Ino's words. "But even if I tried to escape… I would be to weak to escape…" "Sakura…" Now hearing another voice she turned to her left where Hinata barely now stood.

"I'll heal you Sakura."

"Hinata… Don't. You heal yourself you need it more than me…" Hinata ignored her words and slowly walked towards Sakura. "I'm weak Sakura… Even though I tried so hard since I was little, I never managed to astonish my Father… You in the other hand, were always getting stronger… You're the only one that can escape with Naruto to reconstruct Konoha. After all, he has liked you since we were all young." She smiled.

No… this was not happening. Hinata was healing Sakura now. She slowly felt some of her strength fill her body. Now she was able to sit and look further to what once was Konoha.

Everything was destroyed. She managed to make out some people that she knew but no longer were they alive. Ino was right she had to do something about everyone from her dear village. Her home.

"What can I do?" She asked more to herself. "Save yourself and escape with Naruto." Ino once again said now clasping both her hands into one of Sakura's. "And carry on our wishes and dreams…" Sakura stared at Ino's sapphire eyes and nodded. Now releasing from the grasp of Ino's slender and pale hands, she stood.

"Good bye guys… Don't ever forget me…" Sakura said as she faced down to the ground where in some spots it was getting damp from the tears that shrieked down her scratched face. Just like that she headed towards the non-ending battle ahead of her.

"…and don't forget us…" Ino whispered as she held her womb tightly with her bloody hand.

By now Hinata fainted right were she use to stand. No longer having any chakra she closed her eyes right after she saw Naruto still fighting Sasuke.

Ino was glad she had made Sakura escape. She has to continue The Will of Fire and keep her new wish. She rubbed in small circles where her hand laid. She had only told Sakura half of her dream. Yes she had always wanted her to bloom but also she had always wanted to create a family. And she had. But she didn't dare to tell Sakura. She would of kept insisting for her to go with her and Naruto.

Ino slowly turned her head to her right where Sai's corpse was. He had tried to save both her and their baby. She had barely told him the news this morning before the whole village was ambushed. His bruised hand was stretched out towards her. She reached out for it barely moving until her fingers locked with his longer ones. She was happy for having such a wonderful family. She wouldn't mind dying at that moment, but she had to make sure Sakura would escape safely. But of course you can't stop things from happening. She tried to fight the urge to close her eyes because she knew once she did she would go to a deep sleep from which she would never wake up.

Hinata waking up, saw this with half lighted eyes and searched around her. She notice both her team mates near her. Kiba and Shino. Kiba held tightly protective to Akamaru. Both with severed damage. Akamaru barely breathed in and out while Kiba was no longer among them. Shino was in the same condition. He was still alive but at any second he would say good bye to this world.

Hinata reached toward them. She grabbed both their hands in each of hers. She closed her eyes once again. She was glad of the life she had lived. Of course, she knew she had her bad memories and she still had wanted to do more stuff ,but she got to meet a lot of people. She got to be a kunoichi. She got to have really good friends that loved her dearly. She got to meet Naruto. She smiled and squeezed both Kiba's and Shino's hand. She loved her life she had lived. But now it was her turn to say good bye to the world that had given her both bad and good memories.

In another place laid Rock Lee. He had tried to save his adorable Sakura but once again failed to, just like in The Forest of Death. He was mad at himself for being weak. He hadn't been a good opponent at all for Sasuke. But of course it wasn't the moment to be hating yourself right now the best. He looked at how Ino had locked her hand with Sai's. He also saw Hinata hold both her comrade's hands.

He knew what he had to do then. He also extended his hand for his comrade's. Tenten. He clasped it with hers even though she was unconscious. As for Neji… He was hugging her protectively. Just in few weeks they were going to get married. It was going to be the event of the year. But that no longer was possible. Rock Lee smiled while he had only one eye half open. He was going to be the next one in line to leave this world. Neji no longer was breathing. Even though dead he still held Tenten strong and protectively. Rock Lee finally gave up the fight with his eye and closed it. Now he slowly slipped away having memories flashed by his mind of the wonderful life he had and of his dear Sakura.

Near them was Kakashi. He looked at how Naruto and Sasuke were killing each other. He never thought this was going to happen. Not when Itachi killed his whole clan in exception of Sasuke. Not when he met Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Not when they became Team 7. Not when Sasuke left. Not when the Kyuubi was almost released completely.

He had promised to protect them and failed. He no longer had the strength to fight. He looked to his right where Guy's dead bloody body was. He patted his back remembering how he would always want to compete with him. Yes. At the time those moments were horrible and embarrassing. Now they were memorable memories. He was indeed a good rival alright. Too bad that now both will never uneven the score between them.

Kakashi's eyes got heavier as he still watched Naruto and Sasuke in their intense brawl, but also saw as Sakura stumbled towards them. _"No!" _He wanted to yell but of course nothing came out. And with one last glance at them he slowly closed his eye where instead of that dreadful image he got one where all of them; Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, heck! Even Sai, and of course himself were enjoying a quiet and peaceful afternoon eating ramen at Ichiraku's. Now it was time for him to meet the others as well and of course meet up with his old team. With Obito… Rin… and of course their sensei… Minato…And lastly his father…

In another area laid Shikamaru and Choji facing up towards the untouched blue sky. It's as if they were staring at the clouds just like when they were children or when they just wanted to relax. It was as when they first met. Now dead both laid two very good best friends. Kunai pierced through both of their bloody and bruised bodies. If it weren't for the dead bodies surrounding them and the piercing smell of blood, one would of thought that they were enjoying their day. Relaxing looking up at the clouds. But of course, they had last seen the sky a few minutes ago as they died a slow steadied death.

Everyone in Konoha died with someone important in mind. If not, protecting someone they dearly loved. Even if they weren't shinobi some civilians had tried to protect their loved ones. Grandparents were holding on to their grand children in some areas children held on to their little brothers and sisters. Parents holding protectively their children. A boy holding his cat. A girl holding tightly to her only doll…

Sakura managed to forcefully walk towards Sasuke and Naruto. She knew what she had to do. Even though it was not what she had promised Ino. She was going to fight Sasuke while Naruto escaped. She was going to be the decoy. She knew Naruto wouldn't budge in easily, but if she asked _him _to carry on the Will of Fire and reconstruct Konoha he just might accept her offer.

She was about to contribute with her plan when suddenly Sasuke was prepared to lounge his Chidori on to Naruto and Naruto was going to do the same with a rasengan. They had mentioned it once. If they were to fight they were to both die. Both ran towards each other with the intent of wanting to kill each other.

Sakura stared with her emerald wide eyes, with tears forming on the corners. She remembered that time when they were at the roof of the hospital. She ran towards them. She ran as fast as she could.

Crimson. Blood. Corpses.

All around her.

The air hit her face like never before breathing in and out the stabbing smell of dead bodies and blood.

She only knew one way to stop them. And this time Kakashi wasn't going to help…She stopped right between them receiving the impact of both the chidori and rasengan. As soon as they made contact with her she coughed out blood. Both Sasuke and Naruto realizing what they had done ceased their attacks.

"Please… just stop…" Sakura murmured with her bloody lips. Both stood there still, shocked at her actions. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto said barely a whispered. Sasuke looked at her showing some concern too but not saying nothing and trying to hide it. All she did was smile…

"Naruto… Sasuke…" and with that she collapsed to the ground.

Both Naruto and Sasuke probed at the torn Sakura.

No one moved. Not even to breath. Silence dominated the place, only allowing for the accelerating heart beats to be heard.

"Sa… Sakura!" Naruto yelled while salty tears ran down his face. Sasuke just backed away falling in his knees, eyes wide.

No one.

No one was left…

Except for the two figures that were next to Sakura.

Naruto grabbed her and hugged her dearly while telling her to wake up. Sasuke still on his knees looked up at the now dark and clouded sky. It started to rain. Or more likely…

The sky was crying…

For all the deaths of the innocent people that died protecting their loved ones. For those who never noticed that they were under attack and were killed on their sleep to never wake up again and never know that they are dead. For the strong shinobi who tried to save their village and its people but failed.

The innocent…

The people…

The children…

Everyone…

Sakura…

The rain dropped faster as the seconds that felt like hours passed. Each rain drop fell into the faces of everyone in Konoha, making it looked as if they were crying.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered her name in pain, wiping the rain drops from her cheek as he slowly placed her on her back.

Sasuke still looking at the crying sky closed his eyes, letting the rain wash all the dried blood he had on his face.

"_Everyone… I failed you… I'm sorry…"_

Suddenly Sakura started to glow a light bluish color.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her and at the aura that was surrounding her. It had so much power that both Naruto and Sasuke had to jump a few feet away. What ever it was it was healing Sakura.

Ino still managing to fight her eyes looked at what was happening. She had seen everything that happened. She smiled knowing what was happening. Now she was just going to let _her _explain to Sakura what happened. She closed her now knowing her destination.

Sakura was being raised above the floor where she used to lay. She opened her eyes leisurely looking at the most important people in her life once again. This time they had ceased fighting. She smiled letting a tear rain down her left now healed cheek. That was how she wanted to see them.

Not fighting.

She didn't knew what was going on but what ever that was happening to her she liked it. She felt at peace.

She closed her eyes. The instant she did, the whole air of her system was forced out not letting her breath. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't because there was a force that wouldn't allow her to. She was being pushed away. By what? She didn't know but as she did she felt herself changing. Her clothes were getting larger. She could feel herself lose weight at an extremely hasty speed.

She forced her eyes open and then was surprised at what she saw. All her memories where visible. It was as if she was in a room full of TVS playing her memories. All of them. She saw when Sasuke left. When Naruto hurt her when he couldn't control the nine tails. Kakashi teaching them chakra control. Tsunade training her. The Forest of Death. The Chunin exams. Her previous fights. The Akatsuki. Itachi…

Wait? Itachi?

She concentrated on that memory trying to remember when it happened.

It was about 2 years ago when she was 16. Kakashi, Naruto, and herself were fighting him. He hadn't noticed her since he was too concentrated on capturing Naruto and fighting Kakashi. When he was about to attack Naruto in his weak state she jumped just in time to block Itachi's katana from hurting Naruto. But something bizarre happened. He stopped his katana just in time from puncturing Sakura's chest. He stared at her with wide eyes and confusion showing on his face.

She also was confused at his actions but didn't thought a lot about it as she tried to attack him. He of course dodged her attack. He didn't just have confusion in his eyes, they were showing hurt too.

Sakura had forgotten about that memory; still not knowing why the older Uchiha took that course of action. But now she wanted to know why she was there. What was happening to her? Why was she no longer in the scenario where Konoha used to stand? She didn't know. She got more confused as she finally took a look at herself. Her hands were smaller than what they used to be.

She also was shorter. Skinnier. She touched her face feeling it rounder as well. _"What is going on?"_

Before she could take a course of action she was swept into a place where a bluish green aura was glowing. She looked at her surroundings noticing nothing. Then an image started to appear in the middle. As the image got clearer she noticed that it was her standing there. She was smaller though and looked like she was asleep.

Only silence surrounded the room until…

"_Sakura."_

Sakura hearing a smooth calming voice startled a little bit. "Yes? Who is this? Why am I here?" she inquired.

"_Patience Sakura. I will answer all the questions you have and explain to you your whereabouts."_

Sakura stayed silent waiting for the voice to continue.

"_First I will tell you about your mission."_

"My- my mission?"

"_Correct, my dear. Your reason of why you are here. As you saw, your village was in ruins."_

Sakura flinched remembering all the events that happened at Konoha. She nodded showing the voice that she remembered, even though she wasn't sure if the voice was able to see her.

"_Well, you saw how many innocent lives died and suffered. You were one of the ones that saw the whole thing from the beginning. When the damage started."_

"I understand that but what does that have to do with this?"

"_Patience Sakura."_ The voice giggled at her edginess.

"_Your friends were the ones that chose you."_

Sakura still didn't understand anything but kept quiet.

"_My dear, you were willing to sacrifice your life for those two young boys… even if one of them was a traitor to your village. You can not dissolve bonds that easily."_

Silence…

"_And that is why you are here. Your friends chose you for this."_

"I still don't understand. But what is this mission you talked about?"

"_Well like I said, you saw the start of the massacre. And your mission is to prevent it from happening."_

"Pre-prevent it? How am I going to do that when it already happened?" Sakura said with a heartbreaking tone.

"_Well, haven't you noticed that you have been sent to the past?"_

Sakura'seyes widened to the size of plates. Was that the reason she changed? "I'm in the past? How is that possible? What can _I_ do to change the future here in the past anyway?"

"_You can do a lot Sakura. It was destiny that decided this. But you have to find your purpose too."_

"My purpose? I… I don't understand!"

"_Your waking up already, your mission starts here. I'll see you again Sakura; only in your dreams…"_

The voice was getting further and further away, as also the scene that was adjoinwith it.

"No! Wait! I need to know more! Who are you!"

"_Patience Sakura… when the time comes I will answer other questions. And don't forget… What is your purpose?"_

And just like that, everything vanished into the darkness.

**So what do you think? Now that I think about it no one is going to guess which videogame it is! Muahahahahaha! But that will be epic if someone does guess right! Anyway the second time that I read it it wasn't as sad… T_T But oh well! In the next chapter Sakura is in the past and meets Itachi! IMPORTANT! They are not going to fall for each other in the next chapter people! There will be itasaku moments ,yeah, but it will take them time to fall for each other, ok? But of course the story will be interesting… I hope… Just tell me what yall think and if yall want to recommend something or want me to add something I will try to… Comprende? Ok thanks for reading ,and oh! Plz review! Arigatou! Dnt forget to read my other stories! YOSH!**

**-nitsu13**


End file.
